I Wonder
by RisingQueen2
Summary: Kinktober 2018 Day 26 - Smiles/Laughter & Toys. ONESHOT. COMPLETE.


I Wonder

Day 26 Lactation | Roleplay | **Smiles/Laughter | Toys**

Fandom: Power Rangers (2017 Movie)

Pairing: Jason Scott/Billy Cranston

Tags: smiles/laughter, silly boys are adorable, sex toys, prostate massager, coming untouched, prostate massage, anal fingering

"Billy, baby come on you've been pouring over those instructions for like 10 minutes." Jason propped himself up from where he was laying on his bed.

"I have to make sure that I'm going to be using this right Jason! I don't want to use it wrong and hurt you or cause you pain!" Billy waved a hand at his boyfriend as he started at the top of the small instruction booklet.

"And that's super adorable and sweet of you baby, I think you've read that booklet about 20 times over. I bet you know how it works better than the people who made it." Jason rose up and scooted over to where Billy was perched on the edge of the bed.

"That wouldn't be possible, I would have to open it up to see how it worked from the inside before I understood it as much as the people who made it Jason." Billy rambled before falling silent when Jason bracketed him from behind, arms wrapping around his stomach and a soft press of the Red Ranger's lips to his neck.

"Billy, baby just breath." Jason whispered soothingly and felt Billy inhaled deeply before exhaling slowly before slumping back against Jason's chest.

"I just wanted to make sure you are going to be okay when we use this." Billy explained and Jason kissed his temple.

"I know baby and that's why I love you, but you were going to drive yourself crazy." Jason explained gently before a smile pulled at his lips. Jason skated his fingers up and down Billy's sides and let out a laugh when Billy laughed loudly and started to wiggle in Jason's hold.

"Jason, Jay, oh, oh! Stop, ahahahahah!" Billy gasped between laughter causing Jason to let out his own delighted laugh, he loved seeing Billy smile and if he was the one to cause it then even better.

"Better?" Jason asked when the two of them ended up breathless on the bed, both on their backs.

"Better, thank you Jason." Billy leaned down and pressed their lips together in a sweet, chaste kiss.

"Are you ready to give that toy a go?" Jason caressed Billy's cheek lovingly.

"Lots of lube, like a lot of lube and yes." Billy said seriously and Jason let out a small laugh before holding up a bottle of lube that he had gotten just for their night together.

"You are brilliant." Billy said happily as he took the bottle and scooted down, nudging at Jason's bare legs.

"It's nice to hear," Jason admitted shyly as he spread his legs wider for Billy.

"Well you are and I'm going to make you feel amazing tonight." Billy said firmly, Jason let out a soft laugh as he watched his boyfriend drench the curved prostate massager with lube.

Billy didn't care that the lube was dripping down his wrist and soaking his hand, he was focused on making sure they had enough lube. Jason gripped his knees and tugged his legs up to his chest to expose his already lubed up and loose hole. Billy had been late so Jason had taken the liberty of getting prepared for their night together.

"Here we go, okay, okay. Remember to breathe okay Jason?" Billy circled the head of the toy against Jason's hole.

"I will, I'm ready Billy. Are you okay? We don't have to use toys, I'm very happy with our sex life." Jason said firmly and Billy couldn't help but lean up to kiss his boyfriend firmly.

"I'm happy with our sex life too Jason, but I want to try this. Okay?" Billy whispered.

"Okay, I'm ready." Jason smiled before his face went slack as a moan escaped from his mouth as Billy pressed the toy into him. Billy let out his own moan at Jason's reaction and was surprised by how easily Jason's hole was swallowing the curved toy.

"How does it feel Jason?" Billy whispered, like he was afraid if he spoke too loudly the spell of pleasure Jason was trapped in would be broken.

"Good, it's pressing right on that spot, oh Billy!" Jason cried out, hands grabbing onto Billy's shoulder when Billy hit a small button and the toy buzzed to life.

"You're beautiful Jason," Billy praised a he watched as the blond's cock jumped and leaked pre-cum steadily as the small toy worked over Jason's sensitive prostate.

"I wonder," Billy murmured as he reached down and wrapped his fingers around the oddly shaped handle of the massager. He slowly twisted the toy making Jason wail out Billy's name in unfiltered pleasure. Billy felt his lips turn up and cock strain against his boxers needily as he slowly started thrusting the toy in and out of his boyfriend. Jason's toes curled up against the bed sheets and arched up off the mattress as he saw spots in his vision.

"I think the instructions are right, I think you can come from this alone Jason." Billy said in amazement and Jason just numbly nodded his head as he moaned and writhed as Billy kept twisting and pushing at the toy that was torturing his prostate.

"I wonder," Billy hummed and Jason's pleasure filled mind tried to warn him but all thoughts were forced out by the new sensations of pleasure as Billy inched his own finger into the Red Ranger alongside the toy.

Jason dropped his hands off of Billy's shoulders and bunched the sheets in his fingers as he let out a scream when Billy hooked his finger just right. Jason's world exploded as his warm release landed on his stomach as his body clenched and convulsed around the sex toy and his boyfriend's finger. Billy let out his own noise of pleasure as he watched as Jason come, cock totally untouched and face in hazy pleasure.

"You are so beautiful Jason, god I love you so much." Billy tugged his finger out of Jason and then shut off the toy before easing it out of Jason's tight hole.

"Love you too," Jason slurred as he reached out for the Blue Ranger. Billy collapsed onto Jason and happily took the sloppy, loving kisses Jason was bestowing him.


End file.
